Jela
Jela (pronounced: "Jheh-lah") is Mind's mother and Dennim's father's son from "Best Siblings". He is Mind's younger half-brother, as for Dennim's, but only on paper. In the story, Dennim created his own father out of the likeness of Mind's mother with the intention to swoon her and get her to divorce her husband, freeing Mind from her abusive setting. As the story concludes with Dennim's father and Mind's mother marrying, she eventually desired to have a baby with him and Dennim felt pressured into complying for the sake of fulfilling Mind's idea of what a family should be like. This technically means Dennim is Jela's father, despite the boy only having his mother's DNA. Jela is a cheerful and curious 10-year-old, but because his father is an empty puppet created by Dennim, the building blocks needed to make him a fully functional person were missing during his conception. He is paralyzed from the waist down, has disturbed locomotor skills, is infertile, deaf, mute and blind. Unlike the children Dennim can have with Mind, the appearance of the father hardly got through; and Jela has his mother's skin and hair colour. He also has normal dentures, though slightly chipped. Relationships Mind's mother As the child of her new beloved husband, she adores Jela. ---- Dennim's father Dennim's father is portrayed by Dennim as a kind person, therefore shows unconditional love for Jela. ---- Mind Mind loves her brother deeply and likes taking on the role of his back-up mother. She noticed that her mother gives him more attention than she ever got, though knows a child like him needs the care and tends to get it by default. Because of this fact, Mind doesn't compare her lonely childhood with Jela's and bears no resentment towards him or her mother, unlike Dennim. ---- Dennim While Jela is extremely loved by his sister and mother, Dennim is disgusted by him and prefers to keep his distance. As Dennim controls the puppet that fathered him, Jela is technically his son. That, in combination with the fact he has a disdain for the woman he had the child with and is in love with Mind, makes it hard for him to bear Jela's existence. Jela, on the other hand, is fascinated by Dennim, as he is the only person he is able to see and hear. This implies that he is partially a Dennim puppet and connected to him in some way, even though Dennim isn't able to see through his eyes or make him move like he can with their father. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): * Best Siblings (*) Trivia * He is often called "Jay" by his surroundings. * As Mind's mother and Dennim's father's child, Jela's body and facial features are identical to theirs; ** Just like his father; if one where to check his DNA, it would be Mind's mother's; **This technically means Jela is female, among other things; **The early baby echoes Mind's mother took were difficult to read and alternate DNA tests claimed the baby was a girl. In response, she originally chose the name "Jela" for what she thought was going to be a daughter; ** Jela is also a male African name that means "the father was suffering during birth". See Also * Mind's mother (mother) * Dennim's father (father) * The concept of puppets Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Half-blood characters